Harmony
by ImmortalSpuffy202
Summary: It is nearing Viktor's birthday and Yuuri wants to do something special for him. He decides on attempting to make blini (thin Russian pancakes) and ends up singing in the kitchen. Enter Viktor...you can imagine what happens. *WARNING! MUCH FLUFF! (also published on archive of our own)


Harmony

*A/N Hey everybody! I've had this idea for a while but haven't had the time to actually sit down and write it out. This is my first Yuri! On Ice fic so please be kind, although constructive criticism would be very much appreciated. Enjoy!*

The early morning light streamed through the window, illuminating a large bedroom. On the bed were Viktor and Yuuri, the limbs of the former were spread out, taking up at least half of it. Yuuri stirred and gave a sleepy moan, sitting up when Viktor's hand hit him in the face. He carefully moved Viktor's hand so not to wake him and looked at the clock groggily, noting that it was only 7:30 on a Sunday morning. Viktor wouldn't be getting up for at least another hour, since they didn't have to be at practice until the afternoon.

Yuuri sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be getting any more sleep that morning, and pulled himself out of bed. Viktor grunted sleepily and rolled over in response to the absence of his husband's weight on the bed. Yuuri smiled sweetly and pressed a light kiss to Viktor's forehead. He sat there, wondering how he ever got this lucky. Marrying his first love and his idol? What's the chance that would ever happen to anybody? Yuuri found it incredible that Viktor even acknowledged him at all. He was a nobody, why would anyone want someone like that?

Yuuri shook his head, trying to rid himself of the self-deprecating thoughts. He knew that Viktor loved him, but sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if he would have been happier with someone else. Someone who could match his skills. Sighing, Yuuri took one last look at the sleeping man behind him and stood up, shoving his glasses on and heading for the kitchen. Since he wasn't going to get anymore sleep, he might as well be productive.

Throughout the past few weeks, Yuuri had been researching popular Russian breakfast foods to make for Viktor. His birthday was only days away and Yuuri wanted to surprise him. In the end, he chose blini, a type of thin pancake, similar to French crepes. However, no matter how many times he tried, he just couldn't get it right. Though he wouldn't give up, it wasn't in his nature.

Yuuri padded through the hallway, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He fumbled for the light switch on the kitchen wall. He was still getting used to their apartment, they'd only just moved in a few months ago. But they were hoping to buy a real house soon; one that Yuri and Otabek could stay at when they came to visit. (Yuri was staying with the Altin's to "train" for the next GPF, but we all know he just wanted to spend some time with him, although he would never admit it).

The overhead lights burst to life and Yuuri, covering his eyes in response to the brightness, attempted to get to the counter without crashing into anything, hand outstretched. Once his eyes had adjusted, Yuuri began taking out all sort of ingredients and bowls. When everything was laid out, Yuuri took a deep breath in trepidation, eying the recipe.

"Here goes nothing," he said quietly.

Yuuri grabbed two eggs out of the carton and laid them out on the counter. He began mixing all the dry ingredients together, humming softly to himself. He'd had the same song stuck in his head for days now but hadn't been able to sing it out loud yet. Yuuri has gotten much more confident since Viktor made the decision to coach him, but he still wasn't comfortable enough to sing around other people.

The humming got a little louder and soon turned into words.

"Rah rah, ah ah ah, roh mah, ro mah mah, gah gah, ooh la la, want your bad romance." Yuuri started singing a little louder, his head bobbing along to his own voice.

"Rah rah, ah ah ah, roh mah, ro mah mah, gah gah, ooh la la, want your bad romance." Still singing, he turned on the stove to heat up the pan, a slight skip in his step.

"I want your ugly, I want your disease. I want your everything as long as it's free. I want your love, love, love, love I want your love." Yuuri's voice kept increasing in volume, forgetting that Viktor was asleep in the next room.

"I want your drama, the touch of your hand. I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand. I want your love, love, love, love I want your love." Yuuri grabbed the bowl of batter off the counter and started pouring some into the pan, becoming more and more confident with both the recipe and his song.

"You know that I want you, and you that I need you. I want it bad, your bad romance." He took a deep breath in, getting ready for the chorus, but just went he let it out-

"I WANT YOUR LOVE, AND I WANT YOUR REVENGE. YOU AND ME COULD WRITE A BAD ROMANCE!"

Yuuri's jaw dropped open as Viktor slid into the kitchen in his fuzzy Christmas socks and a huge grin on his face, almost crashing into the table. Viktor was never this energetic so early in the morning, though it was a nice change, it did spoil the surprise.

Then it hit him. Viktor just heard him sing. Yuuri's face flushed in embarrassment and he looked at the ground, pancake batter dripping onto the floor. Viktor looked confusedly at Yuuri and walked up to him, avoiding the batter that had now formed a puddle on the ground.

"Yuuri?" Viktor asked in a thick Russian accent. It was always heavier in the morning when he was still tired. "What's wrong? Why did you stop singing?"

Yuuri looked away from him, his face still burning.

"U-umm…" He didn't know how to answer. How was he supposed to tell Viktor that he didn't want him to hear him sing?

Viktor took both of Yuuri's hands in his and looked down at him. "You have a beautiful voice. Why do you hide it?" Viktor seemed genuinely curious about the situation. He didn't look like he was judging Yuuri. Was he?

Yuuri began to stammer, "well, I-I don't really like to sing in f-front of other people b-because…because I don't want to be judged."

Viktor sighed and put his hands on Yuuri's shoulders. "Yuuri, you don't have to worry about that. I would never judge you. Besides, even if I did, the only thing I would be thinking is how beautiful you and your voice are." He smiled and lightly kissed the tip of Yuuri's nose, making Yuuri smile in return.

"You really think so?" Yuuri asked.

Viktor grinned. "Of course."

Suddenly, Viktor grabbed Yuuri by the hand and pulled him into the middle of the kitchen, spinning him around.

"Come on!" He said, laughing. "Dance with me!"

Yuuri gave a small smile and nodded, although a bit hesitantly. Then Viktor began to sing, twirling Yuuri around the room and then grabbing onto his waist.

"I WANT YOUR LOVE AND I WANT YOUR REVENGE. YOU AND ME COULD WRITE A BAD ROMANCE!" Yuuri laughed when Viktor picked him up and spun him around like they did in their pair skate.

"I want your love and all your lover's revenge. You and me could write a bad romance." Yuuri sang the next verse, though he lacked the gusto with which Viktor sang. Viktor chuckled lightly and picked up the next verse.

"Oh oh oh oh oooh, oh oh oh oooh, oh oh oh, caught in a bad romance." Viktor passed it off to Yuuri.

"Oh oh oh oh oooh, oh oh oh oooh, oh oh oh, caught in a bad romance." Yuuri's expression lightened. He was really starting to enjoy this.

They began to sing together, "RAH RAH, AH AH AH, RO MAH, RO MAH MAH, GAH GAH OOH LA LA. WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE!" They ended the song with Viktor dipping Yuuri almost all the way to the ground, both breathing heavily. Viktor pulled Yuuri into a tight hug, burying his face in Yuuri's neck.

"That was so fun Yuuri! We should totally do that again another time!"

Yuuri blushed at the praise. No matter how long they had been together, he would still get flustered at the attention.

"I'm glad you opened up. Even if not all of it was voluntary." Viktor chuckled at his own comment, still holding Yuuri's hands, although he had let him out of the hug. Viktor looked over Yuuri's shoulder at the now burning blini. "Umm, Yuuri? What is that?" Viktor asked questioningly. Yuuri's face fell and he pulled out of Viktor's grasp, moving to inspect the ruined breakfast.

"Damn," he swore quietly.

Viktor sidled up behind him and rested his chin on Yuuri's shoulder, looking expectantly at his husband. Yuuri sighed, knowing that he was caught.

He turned the stove off and threw the ruined food in the trash as he spoke.

"It was supposed to be a birthday present for you, but I just can't get it right. And I guess it's not worth it anymore since you know what it is. Viktor blushed, which was a bit unusual for him. It was usually the other way around.

"You would really do that for me?" He asked softly, vulnerability evident in his tone. No one had ever bothered to do something like that for his birthday, and this was the first one he had spent with Yuuri since they'd been married. He wasn't used to being treated like he was special. Unless you count his fans in the skating world. But they didn't really count. They only loved the outside, not the real Viktor. His parents were the same way. They only saw him as a skating prodigy, not as a real boy who just wanted someone to love him unconditionally, the way Yuuri did and still does.

Yuuri looked at the ground, feeling his face heat up for the second time in just a few minutes.

"Of course I would. You're very important to me and you deserve a real birthday." It took all of Yuuri's confidence to get this sentence out, even though he had been singing loudly with Viktor just ten minutes ago.

Viktor smiled and pulled Yuuri in for a kiss. It was sweet and loving, Viktor put all the feelings he couldn't express with words into that kiss. It wasn't long until the kiss became more than just chaste. The sweetness becoming fire and the love becoming passion. Yuuri locked his legs around Viktor's waist, eliciting a moan from his partner. Viktor's tongue entered Yuuri's mouth as he pushed him up against the stove, accidentally twisting the knob. After a few seconds, Yuuri pulled away, now noticing that he was about to be pushed onto a flame.

"Oh," Viktor said breathlessly, letting Yuuri down. "Well, I guess I'll just have to help you make them now." Yuuri gave a small laugh, still catching his breath.

"You don't mind?" Yuuri asked. "Even though it was supposed to be a surprise?"

Viktor's arm snuck around Yuuri's waist. "Never. Just being with you is enough. I don't even need a gift, you are everything I could ever want. Although breakfast would be nice." Viktor said with a smile. Yuuri buried his head into Viktor's side in a combination of love and embarrassment.

"Come on now! Let's make some blini!" Viktor exclaimed excitedly, brandishing a ladle in his fist. Yuuri chuckled sweetly and linked his fingers with his husband's. Viktor began explaining the right way to make the Russian pancakes and Yuuri listened intently, determined to get this right, even if it was no longer a surprise.

 _Thank you, Viktor, for everything. You bring out the best in me. I know I don't say it a lot, but you are my everything._

 _Thank you Yuuri. You've helped me realize that everything I've ever wanted was right in front of me. I couldn't ask for a better partner._

Viktor squeezed his hand and Yuuri looked up at him.

"Thanks." He said softly.

"For what?" Yuuri asked.

"Everything." He replied.

Yuuri smiled and leaned into his husband's shoulder, relishing the warmth radiating from his partner. He knew what Viktor wanted to say, and now it was his turn. He had a lot to say but didn't know how to say it, and he only hoped that Viktor would understand. He always did. Yuuri reached up and kissed his husband on the cheek, replying with simply,

"I love you too."


End file.
